Kiss and Make Up
by LiaNaillo
Summary: Kagome freaks out at Inuyasha, and their relationship heads for rough waters, that they may never pull out of.


**Kiss and Make Up**

Kagome stared out into the rainy day from her bedroom window. She looked around and half expected to see Inuyasha come bounding out of the mini-shrine, but inside, she knew that that would never happen. Not after what had happened. Not after what he had said. She felt the tears sting the back of her eyes. She shut them tight and shook her head, trying to shake off the sudden sadness that had come over her. _Why? Why did he do that? _The tears came back, but this time, she let them out. She felt them burn down her cheeks, and felt them splash on her hands. She shut her eyes, and the tears gushed forth. A sob racked her. _Can't you just love me! _Then she stopped. She blinked a few times. _Kagome, you know why. As long as Kikyou remains in his memory, you will always just be a reminder. You are second best. _She felt the sobs come back and she banged her head hard against the desk. She slammed her fist against it, almost pretending it was Kikyou. _If only you hadn't been brought back. If only Inuyasha never loved you. _She did this for a while, then, exhausted, fell into a fitful sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha rested his head against the side of the well. He looked up at the skies and sighed. An image of Kagome flashed before him. She had tears in her eyes, and true sorrow could be seen. He sighed again. _What's wrong with her! She is so stinking senstive! I wish - _He stopped himself and thought for a second. He knew that he was just frustrated. He didn't really think that. _"What's wrong with her?"? More like, "What's wrong with me?". I made her sad. _He slammed his head back against the well. He felt a sudden pain throb through his head. He knew he deserved it. Again and again he beat his head against the well. _Once you think of a way to get Kagome to forgive you, you can stop banging your head. _Eventually he gave up that idea. He sighed. He grasped his tetsusaiga and held on to it with all his might, hoping some of his frustration would drain out. He clenched his teeth. After a while, he relaxed slowly and rested his head back against the well, and closed his eyes. _Idiot, what have you done? _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku looked over to Sango, who sat by the fire, polishing her hirakoutsu. She never looked up, to Miroku's displeasure. He cleared his throat, and finally she dignified him with a quick glance. "Yes?" she questioned quickly before looking back down to her hirakoutsu. Miroku felt a shot of pain run through him. _Why is she giving me the cold shoulder? _

"Sango, what's wrong? Are you mad at me?" Sango looked up, her eyebrows furrowed, and began to flush with anger. _Uh, I take that as a yes. _"What did I do?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" _Oh boy, I should've kept my big mouth shut. _Miroku mentally prepared himself for a beating. "YOU ENCOURAGED INUYASHA TO GO AFTER KIKYOU! THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!" Miroku blinked a few times, obviously confused. Sango sighed in aspiration. "If it wasn't for your bright idea about Inuyasha going to go after her, Kagome and Inuyasha wouldn't be fighting, and Kagome would've never threatened to never come back!" Miroku twitched a few times.

"WHAT! YOU WERE AGREEING WITH ME! 'Yeah Inuyasha, go and look for Kikyou.' THE NERVE OF YOU BEING MAD AT ME!" Miroku imitated Sango with a high pitched squeeky voice, and Sango's eyes became slits in her infuriated face.

"MIROKU!" By now, they stood face to face, only centimeters apart. Shippo stared at them wide eyed, glancing back and forth from the two, while Kirara mewed sadly beside him. _What's wrong with everyone? They are such children. All because of two days ago..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Two days earlier...**_

Inuyasha turned sharply. He sniffed the air again just to make sure. It was about a month after Naraku had killed Kikyou, but now, he could smell her. Inuyasha looked longingly into the distance. _Kikyou... _Shippo bounded onto Inuyasha's shoulder and looked into the same direction, trying to figure out what he was staring at. The whole group had stopped. Kagome held onto her bike handlebars, and Sango and Miroku walked up beside Inuyasha.

"What is it, Inuyasha? A demon?" Shippo asked innocently. Inuyasha seemed not to hear him, lost in his own mind. Shippo went on top of his head, and leaned over to looked directly into his eyes, though upside down. Inuaysha growled, then swiped Shippo up by the tail and held him in front of his face.

"Why you..." Shippo struggled helplessly within the hanyou's grip, and fell pathetically to the ground when Inuyasha let him go. He returned to his earlier stance momentarily after.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" Miroku asked. He tried as hard as he could to sense a demonic aura, but there wasn't even the slightest sign that a demon lay in the forest beyond. Kagome tried to sense a jewel shard. Nothing. _Inuyasha? _Sango grasped her hirakoutsu and prepared herself incase there was something she didn't see.

"It's Kikyou..." The others looked at Inuyasha in shock. But for Kagome, anger was quick to follow. _Not her again. I thought she was dead. _When she caught herself thinking that, she felt guilty. She lowered her head and turned back the way they were going. She would wait, and see what he would do.

"Do you want to go look for her?" Asked the kitsune. He looked up at Inuyasha, concern clear on his face, but Kagome shot him an intimadating glance, though no one caught it. Inuyasha looked down at him. He seemed confused. _We all know what he'll do anyway. Why delay the enevitable? _Kagome humphed and continued down the road, half pretending she didn't know what was going on, half showing her true colours.

"You should. We need to know if she really is dead." Advised Miroku. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. _They're telling him to! _She didn't look back, but waited to hear what would happen.

"Yeah Inuyasha, go and look for Kikyou. If you find her, just be sure to come back soon, alright?" _Sango! You too! _Inuyasha turned to them, but was shocked to not see Kagome. He turned the other way, and saw her a distance off, frozen still. He racked his brain. _Kagome...? _

"Just go, Inuyasha." Everyone flinched when they heard the anxiety in her voice. She turned around, anger plain on her face, but tears threatened to overflow. Kagome silently cursed herself. _Baka, why are you so emotional! _"Just go! We all know you will anyway! Leave! Don't come back! See if I care!" Kagome hopped on her bike and attempted to ride away, when Inuyasha leaped into the air and landed on the handlebars.

"Wait just a second! What did you say!" Inuyasha stepped down, keeping eye contact, obviously furious.

"Go and look for Kikyou! You always do! You never change!" Inuyasha glared hard at Kagome, who returned the favour.

"What right do you have to say that!" Kagome humphed, and tried to keep going, but Inuyasha's grip on her bike was tight, and she couldn't budge it.

"We all know that Kikyou is sooo precious to you! A dead miko who wants to bring you with her to hell!" Inuyasha infuriated at this comment.

"You don't know anything about it!"

"Yes I do! I've seen you two!" Inuyasha froze for a second. He knew of a few times, but, she had seen more?

"You're spying on me!"

"I have to! Your too childish to take care of yourself!"

"Oh yeah!"

Kagome stopped herself, and lowered her eyes to her shoes. _What am I doing? Things are bad enough between us as it is. I'm just making it worse._

"Your so sensitive, you cry at a sign of rain!" Kagome looked up suddenly. _Inu... Yasha...? That's what you think about me? _Kagome lowered her head, and grabbed Inuyasha's hand, and pulled it off of her bike. Inuyasha blinked a few times, not knowing exactly what was going on.

"Since that's how you feel, this sensitive girl is going home, and I just may never come back. Would you like that Inuyasha?" Kagome didn't want to ask, but it slipped out.

"Hell yeah!" Inuyasha froze. _No! Baka, baka, baka! Kagome's leaving!_ Kagome felt a sob shake her. She hopped on her bike, and rode away, as fast as she could, like she was trying to run away from her pain. "Ka... gome...?" Inuyasha's hand reached out, as if he could grab her, and pull her back in the palm of his hand. He turned around and found the others staring at him.

"Now look what you've done, Inuyasha! You've sent Kagome away forever!" Shippo was hanging on Inuyasha's face, staring deep into his eyes. Inuyasha flicked him off, then looked back in the direction Kagome had gone. _No..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back to present...**

Kagome lay in her bed. All she could think about was Inuyasha, so she didn't even try to go to school. She felt like she wanted to cry again, but no more tears would come. She had cried them out. _Another thing has abandoned me... _Kagome pulled the blankets closer around herself. She stared at the little vial with the jewel shards. _Stupid jewel. If only you hadn't shattered. If only I never fell into the well. None of this would have happened. _Though at the moment, she would have enjoyed that, she knew that in the long run, she really was gratefull mistress centipede had pulled her into the well. She never would have had all of the awesome experiances that made her who she is. She smiled slightly, but then Inuyasha's angry face and harsh words filled her head again, and she cried. Tears poured down over her face. _Then it's only Inuyasha who has abandoned me..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha paced anxiously by the well. _Is she ever going to come back? _Then he remembered why she went in the first place. _I guess not... _He mentally kicked himself a thousand times over. _How could you have said something like that! Sometimes you're so stupid! _Inuyasha stopped for a second. _I'm scorning myself. Perfect. _He sighed. He had thought about going to get her, but he always came up with fifty reasons why he shouldn't. Now, that he was going insane, those reasons seemed stupid, and he jumped into the well. When he reached the other side, he looked up, out of the darkness, and leaped out, opened the mini shrine's door, and walked slowly toward the house. He had to come up with something to tell Kagome. When he got into the house, he was met with hard glares from everyone, even Sota.

"Hello... Inuyasha." said Kagome's mom, sipping her tea. Her grandfather and brother seemed to growl at him, and Inuyasha twitched a few times.

"What did I do?"

"You made Kagome mad, sad, and heartbroken! That's what you did!" Sota yelled at him. His mother grabbed his shoulder to calm him down. Inuyasha flinched. Kagome's grandfather stood up and walked toward Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, what you said to her has kept her in her room for four days now. She won't come out." Inuyasha looked down in guilt. _Kagome, I didn't mean to hurt you... _Mrs. Hagarashi stood and took Inuyasha outside by the god tree. She sat him down and they sat in silence for a while.

"Inuyasha. Kagome is hurt by what you have done." Inuyasha nodded. "But your being here, and apoligizing to her, might make her feel better. You have to be gentle. Yelling will just make her even more depressed." Inuyasha blinked at the woman before him a few times. She smiled. "Inuyasha, she loves you. She feels like you have betrayed her a hundred times over. This Kikyou. You love her?" Inuyasha blinked again. _How much has Kagome told everyone! _He thought for a bit.

"I used to. I don't know anymore. I'm confused." Kagome's mom nodded, then turned toward the mini shrine.

"Inuyasha, if you don't know whether you love someone, it means that it is time to move on, or try harder. Kikyou is passed. You have no choice but to move on. Kagome, do you love her?" Inuyasha twitched a bit. _I DON'T KNOW! SHE'S THE REINCARNATION OF KIKYOU FOR THE GODS' SAKE! _After that quick, fleeting thought, he nodded. _I do, love her. _"Then go, and make things right with her. Go through the window. My family is still not happy with you." She smiled, and rose, walking back into the house. Inuyasha sat there for a bit. Then rose and jumped to Kagome's window. He stood there for a good ten minutes before finally getting the courage to go in. He opened the window, and stepped in quietly. He turned around and found Kagome, sleeping. He stared at her for a few seconds. _She is so beautiful when she's sleeping._ He sat down by her bed. He would wait for her to wake up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up, and she instantly saw Inuyasha sitting in front of her. She dared not move, but she felt tears pour out of her eyes, and Inuyasha turned sharply to find her crying. He looked down, obviously feeling bad, and Kagome blinked a few times.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome said as she sat up and wiped her tears away. That was why she went. She was so emotional. She would stop, she had to.

Inuyasha watched her for a few seconds, then grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her face. He took a corner of his sleeve, and wiped the tears away. Kagome watched, unbelieving at the soft look in his eyes, and the gentleness of his touch. "Kagome... I'm sorry..." Kagome blinked again. _He said... Sorry! _She smiled, and shook her head.

"Inuyasha, stop." Inuyasha pulled away from her. _She... won't forgive me? _Kagome saw the turmoil in his eyes, and she placed a hand on the side of his face, and turned him back toward her. "I'm sorry. It' s my fault. If you needed to go look for Kikyou, I should have just accepted it." Inuyasha blinked a few times. He had totally forgotten about Kikyou.

"I don't care about Kikyou anymore. You were right. She was dead, and wanted me dead. There was no hope... for us." Inuyasha felt like a burden was being lifted off his shoulders. He looked up and saw Kagome, agahst. "I only care about you now. I love you." Kagome gasped. _He... He... HE SAID HE LOVES ME! _She threw herself into his arms and cried into his shoulder. Inuyasha held her close, stroking her hair, and patting her lower back.

"Inuyasha! I have waited for so long to hear you say that!" Inuyasha felt her hug him tighter, and embraced her back. Kagome pulled away slightly, then looked deep into Inuyasha's golden orbs. The sun was beginning to set. "Inuyasha... I love you too." Inuyasha nodded, smiling. Then suddenly he felt her lips pressed up against his. He blinked in utter shock, then sank deep into the kiss. So much unlike Kikyou, her kiss was warm and affectionate. Kikyou's was cold, and desperate. He ran his hands through her hair, and she placed her hands on his cheeks. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" She heard her mother. Inuyasha looked at the door. "Open up dear." Kagome sighed and rose. Inuyasha stood up, and crossed his arms. Kagome opened the door, and her mom peered in. "What's going on up here?" Kagome sighed again.

"Nothing Mom. We're fine."

"So, did you guys make up?" Kagome looked shocked for a few seconds, and Inuyasha scratched the back of his head. Mrs. Hagarashi nodded, smiling, and left, but not before one more piece of advice. "You know, the strongest relationships are one's that go through trials and obstacles. These are tests, checking to see if you can weather the storm of life. I'm very proud of the both of you." She walked down the hall, and Kagome and Inuyasha stared after her.

"Kagome?" She turned to him, and caught him with a confused puppy dog look, and she giggled. "What... was that?" Kagome laughed out right and ran into his arms.

"My mother approves of us, and said that we are strong." Inuyasha flushed a bit, then nodded. _She's right. We are strong. Together. Apart... it's just not the same. _He hugged her back, then pushed her away a bit.

"So, you wanna come back now?" Kagome thought for a few seconds. _I've been gone a lot lately. But, I guess if I miss a few more days of school, it's not gonna hurt that much. _

"Yeah." Inuyasha nodded, and Kagome packed up her big yellow bag. Inuyasha stood there, blinking in a stupor as Kagome ran around him, seemingly knowing where everything is. "Alright. I'm ready! I'm gonna go say goodbye, then I'll meet you at the well." Inuyasha nodded, and leaped out the window. Kagome went down to the dining room, and everyone looked at her with a smirk. "What's going on?" Her mother looked down, and Sota jumped up.

"You kissed Inuyasha!" Sota pointed at her, and Kagome twitched a few times, and found herself knocking him on the head, much as Inuyasha does with Shippo. "OWW! Mom, Kagome hit me!" Mrs. Hagarashi laughed heartily.

"Kagome, when you go back to the other time, just because women then got married and fratenized so young doesn't mean that you can." Kagome flinched in horror.

"GRAMPS!" Kagome turned to her mother for support, but she just nodded her head. Kagome sighed, and walked out the door. "Bye..." Her family stared after her in confusion. When she got to the mini shrine, Inuyasha was waiting patiently.

"So?" Kagome flinched a bit. _Should I tell him?_

"Gramps made an... unappropriate comment about us." Inuyasha blinked a bit.

"Like what?"

"Well, he said that even though girls in your time got married and fratinized when they were young didn't mean that I had to..." Inuyasha flinched in horror. "I wasn't even thinking about that yet! Don't worry!" Inuyasha looked at her in shock.

"Really?" Kagome listened to the disappointment in his voice and frowned. Inuyasha looked down, and was about to jump into the well.

"Wait. You actually wanted... to... umm." Inuyasha looked at her a bit.

"I thought that we would... someday." Kagome sighed in relief.

"I thought maybe you thought about doing that now. Inuyasha, I'm not ready... for something like that." Inuyasha nodded enthusiastically. He waved his hands in front of him.

"I'm not ready yet either! Don't worry. I'm not a lecher like Miroku." Kagome smiled and nodded, and leaped into the well, Inuyasha on her heels. They floated through time, till they reached the other side. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and leaped out of the well, and found Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara waiting on a blanket right there by the well. Inuyasha and Kagome blinked in confusion.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shippo leaped into her arms, nearly knocking her back into the well.

"I thought you would never come back!" Kagome looked at him, and felt the tears soak through her shirt.

"I'm sorry Shippo. Those were just angry words. I would never do that." Shippo looked up at her and sniffled a bit.

"So. How did Inuyasha get you to come back?" Sango asked as she took a bite out of a rice bun. Kagome smiled awekwardly, and Inuyasha blushed a bit. Miroku and Sango looked at one another, and Sango turned to Shippo and Kirara. "Why don't you two go pick flowers for Kagome?" Shippo nodded and ran off with Kirara as she mewed happily beside him.

"We leave you two alone for a few minutes, and look what happens. Tsk, tsk, tsk." Inuyasha smouldered at Miroku, who found himself with a bump on his head.

"Nothing like that happened! Inuyasha just said he was sorry. I said I was sorry, and we kissed and made up sort of thing." Inuyasha looked at her in horror.

"Don't tell them that! Especially the pervert!" Miroku sighed, looking down. _Always picking on the monk. _Kagome looked at him angrily.

"I didn't say anything! It's an expression. Now _you_ told them!" Sango looked at Kagome a bit.

"So, you two kissed?" Kagome flushed a bit and scratched the top of her head, as Inuyasha looked down at the ground. Miroku grinned from ear to ear.

"See? Isn't it a beautiful thing when two people finally overcome their differences and acknowledge their love for one another?" Inuyasha humphed and sat down, taking an enormous bite of a rice bun, as Kagome looked after him. _Miroku's right, oddly enough._ "So, Sango. Shall we follow in their steps?" Miroku had turned to Sango, and grasped her hands in his. She flushed beet red, and soon that was the colour of Miroku's cheek.

"You pervert!" Sango screamed as she cringed away from him. Miroku rubbed his cheek forlornly, and continued to eat his rice bun. Shippo and Kirara returned with a beautiful beaquet of wild flowers.

"Here Kagome!" Kagome took them with a smile, and smelled the sweet fragrance.

"Wow, Shippo! These are beautiful. Thank you." Shippo beamed and returned to his rice bun. Inuyasha looked at the flowers and humphed. Kagome smiled at him. _You have a hard outer shell, but once I got you open, you were such a softy. _Inuyasha looked at her quizically, and Kagome looked back to the rice buns and took one. Inuyasha turned back to his and stuffed the remainder into his mouth.

"What's with these two?" Shippo asked under his breath toward Miroku, who smiled. Inuyasha growled and knocked both of them over the head. Shippo wailed, crying. "OWW! INUYASHA! YOU'RE SO MEAN!" Kagome looked at him with anger, and when that happens, he usually knows what's coming.

"Please! Kagome! Don't!" But even though he had stood up and waved his hands around, begging her not to, she closed her eyes, and...

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha froze, bowing his head in defeat. "Don't do that again!" Inuyasha looked up in shock, and the others did too.

"But Kagome! You should sit him!" Kagome looked at Shippo, and smiled sweetly.

"Inuyasha doesn't need to get that all the time, now does he?" Shippo mumbled something, and continued to chew on his rice bun. Miroku had long before returned to his food, and Sango looked at Kagome with a beam of pride radiating off of her.

"Well. It's about time! You finally respect me." Kagome glared at his smug face, as he stood there, smirking. _Alright, he wants it._ Kagome took a deep breath, and Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara cringed in pain.

"SIT!" Inuyasha flew to the ground, making a deep imprint. "That's for being cocky." Kagome stated as she took a bite of bun. _Stupid Kagome still does that to me! I'll get her back later. _Kagome winked at him, and he blinked a few times. Shippo nodded his head in agreement with Inuyasha's punishment, and took another bite. Inuyasha blinked a few times, then humphed and bounded off into a tree. Miroku and Sango continued eating as if nothing happened, and Kirara curled up by Kagome, mewing happily. Kagome smiled. _He's schemeing, I can feel it. I wonder, if it'll be romantic or vengful... _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat atop the tree, waiting for Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara to fall asleep. Kagome sat by the fire, waiting to see what he would do, but pretending to study for school. Once the others seemed to be asleep for a while, Inuyasha quietly leaped out of the tree, came up behind Kagome, and picked her up, on hand on her mouth, the other around her stomach. Kagome didn't even bother fighting, but was surprised still. Once Inuyasha had her a fair ways off, he put her down, spun her around, and kissed her ferociously on the mouth. Kagome blinked in complete surprise, and smiled, sinking into the kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled herself tighter against him. Inuyasha was now surprised. He hadn't wanted to kiss her! He was going to throw her into the pool! But, now, there was nothing he could do about it, or maybe not. Inuyasha began to push forward, making Kagome step back, until Inuyasha pulled away, smirked, and lightly tapped her chest, as she lost her balance, arms windmilling, until she grabbed Inuyasha's hair, and pulled him down with her. They sat in the water, stunned. Kagome looked at Inuyasha's expression, and couldn't hold back her laughter.

"Why, you!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's head, and pulled her to him. He kissed her passionatly, steeling her breath away. Kagome blinked in utter shock, then sank into the kiss once more. _He's so wonderful..._ Inuyasha pulled her closer, and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome lifter her leg, wrapping it around his waist, and wrapped her arms around his neck, both still sitting in the water. Inuyasha licked her bottom lip, and Kagome willingly opened her mouth for him. He explored every part of her mouth, taking in all he could. Kagome loved the way his tongue felt. She moaned. Inuyasha pulled back suddenly, out of breath and blushing. "Kagome..." Kagome looked at him with concern. _What happened? Why'd he stop?_ Inuyasha looked away into the night, and Kagome tilted her head so that she could look at him. "You said you weren't ready yet..." Kagome flushed in shame. _Right, if we would have continued..._ Kagome shuttered in shame, but brought herself closer to his chest, cuddling into his warmth.

"Inuyasha, when I am ready, will you still be here?" Inuyasha turned to her slowly.

"Of course."

"So then we can wait, until then. Thank you, for remembering." Inuyasha flushed in embarasment, and to hide it, he placed his chin on Kagome's head.

"When we're ready, you and I shall be mates. I promise." Kagome nodded, the reassurance filling a fear in her heart. Inuyasha and Kagome sat there for a long time, breathing in the moment, when Inuyasha noticed Kagome had fallen asleep. He picked her up gently, and laid her down by the fire. "Goodnight, my beloved."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke to Miroku and Sango talking as they ate some food Kagome had brought back with her. "Good morning." She said groggily as she sat up and wiped the sleep out of her eyes with a damp cloth. Miroku smirked at Kagome, and Sango blushed. "What?" Miroku began to chuckle mischieviously, and Sango glared at him.

"Kagome, you and Inuyasha had a little fun last night, didn't you?" Kagome blinked in horror. _How did he! _"Hee Hee!" Sango had her last straw, and slapped Miroku across the face. "But my dear, that shall soon be us, trapsing off into the night to be alone-"

"PERVERT!" Another slap, then another. Miroku had a bump on his head, and a slap on each cheek. He sighed. Kagome twitched in embarassment, then looked around to find Inuyasha.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Just as Kagome asked, Inuyasha bounded out of the brush, a bunch of fish in his grasp. "Oh, hi." Kagome whispered lightly, and Inuyasha blushed a bit, dropping the fish by the fire. Miroku smiled from Inuyasha to Kagome a few times, and when Sango noticed, Miroku had earned himself another bump on his head. Inuyasha looked at him confusingly, then humphed and walked away. Kagome got up quickly and followed. "Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned around, staring at her with his usual grimace. "What... is going to happen... with us now?" Inuyasha blinked a few times, then closed his eyes.

"We're gonna get the Shikon shards and kill Naraku! What else?" Kagome nodded. _I should have known. _Inuyasha looked at her a few seconds, then couldn't contain himself any longer, and walked slowly toward her, embracing her. Kagome blushed, then sank into his arms. "Kagome, our duty comes first, then we can be truly together." Kagome nodded, and breathed in his scent. Pine needles with a honey hint to it. Kagome smiled, wrapping her arms around him. Inuyasha pulled away a bit, and planted a tender kiss on her lips. Kagome returned it eagerly, and soon after, they stopped and gazed into one another's eyes.

"We'll be together... always..." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha nodded. _Even if I have to wait 500 years to find you... _


End file.
